From the Beginning (Challenge)
by miketech
Summary: (Now a challenge!) Another plot bunny! After seeing the reviews of my others I decided to toss this one up as well. Cullens were playing with Bella? Bella dies and Fate sends her back to live the life she was supposed to and Bella wants revenge. Leah/Bella...Rating likely to go up later if I continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Removed the "raise some hell" line as I don't think it'd fit even this Bella's personality. Also check out Chapter 2 for info on the challenge!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I had just rushed from Forks to Volterra with Alice in order to save Edward. Apparently she had a vision of me jumping off the cliff and somehow Edward found out about it. He rushed off to Italy to have the Volturi kill him. I saw Edward standing just inside a shadowed area looking like he was about to walk into the sunlight just as I slammed into him.

The next few minutes passed quickly as a few vampires in dark cloaks appeared and ended up leading us to the throne room. The man who spoke first wore long robes. The robes were pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing. He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I gawked, my mouth hanging open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare.

As he neared I noticed his face was not the same as those of the vampires surrounding me, it looked more delicate. He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step. "Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished." "Ah, Jane." He smiled too. "You are such a comfort to me."

He turned his misty eyes towards us, and the smile brightened-became ecstatic. "And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced. I started when he called me by my name. "Well well dear one…what to do with you. You know too much about us now." I shivered as the pale faced man neared me. He turned to Edward and Alice raising a questioning brow. They looked at each other and shrugged before Edward spoke. "Do what you will…we are done playing with her." Alice was nodding alongside him.

I spun around and stared at them in shock. There is no way I just heard that…I was about to speak when Alice's tinkling laugh sounded. "So shocked Bella?" she sneered. "Did you honestly think you meant anything to us?" My brain wasn't working well at the moment so I just stared as Edward began to speak. "Oh come on…you should have realized I was only interested in you because I couldn't read your mind."

Alice picked up from there. "I just liked having a life-sized Barbie doll." She said with a shrug. "Carlisle wanted to study you since Edward couldn't read your mind, Esme just loves having someone to take care of. Emmett just wanted a new person to play with…Rosalie actually wanted us to leave you alone…said it wasn't safe for the family. Now Jasper had a lot of fun with you…playing with your emotions. Making you feel connected to us and completely in love with Edward. Not to mention keeping you away from the bitch."

I was about to ask what she meant when Aro interrupted. "Well as interesting as this is…the human has wasted enough of our time." He turned to Jane and nodded. The small vampire turned to me and glared…but nothing happened. "Well isn't this interesting!" Aro cried out. That was the last thing I heard before it all went black.

Over the next few days dozens of different vampires tested their gifts on me…some worked, others didn't. By the time it stopped I hadn't slept or eaten in what felt like an eternity…I had no clue as to how much time had passed. I heard the noise of my cell door opening. I slowly opened my eyes wondering what could be next.

All I saw was a blur before I felt a pain in my neck as it was jerked sideways and I crashed to the ground. It was a few moments before I died and I lay there unmoving praying for it to just be over. I'm not totally sure what happened after that…all I really remember is floating around in white before things began to coalesce.

When I could see again I was still in white…but this time it seemed more tangible. I could feel ground underneath my feet. I began wandering for a bit before a voice startled me. "Ah, there you are…it's about time you showed up here." I whipped around looking for the owner of the voice. At first there was nothing but then slowly a woman began to fade into view.

The woman stood at about 5'7" and had long sandy blonde hair. Her face was tanned and smooth; her lips were perfectly sized and looked plump and even juicy. It was her eyes that were a surprise. They were glazed over; it looked like white clouds covered her pupils.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman chuckled. "I have many names young one…but you can call me Fate." At this I faltered…at first I wanted to call her crazy but considering the things I've seen and been a part of should I really be surprised? "Fate…as in…" "Yes." She cut me off. "Yes, I'm the one who influences what happens in the living world." As I took that in I started to get angry. "You mean that all this happened because of YOU!" I screamed.

Fate didn't seem startled nor surprised…she just smiled sadly. "No, I'm not responsible for that. I had plans of a great life for you. Someone intervened though…I have no idea who or what…but because of them things got all screwed up." I deflated a bit at that. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Fate sighed but nodded. "You learned most of it before you died." She said softly. "When Edward realized he couldn't read your mind he got a bit curious so he decided to get close to you. Carlisle was also curious about how Edward was unable to read you and wanted to study you. Alice is a bit sadistic as is Jasper. They enjoyed playing with you and making you do whatever they wanted. Esme, Emmett, and surprisingly Rosalie were the only ones who felt bad about you being toyed with. Emmett went along with it because he had someone new to play with, Esme did so she'd have someone else to take care of, Rosalie wanted no part of it so she was acting so cold towards you in an attempt to keep you away."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. My head was spinning trying to take all this in…it was a few minutes before I finally spoke. "So you said you had a great life planned for me?" This caused Fate's smile to brighten considerably. "Oh yes…had the Cullens not messed with your emotions and mental state things would have been very different." I smiled at the thought of what could have been. "Different how?" I asked.

"Well…for starters you would have realized that you were gay." I stared at her agape. I'm gay? How would I not know if I was gay? I was brought out of my thoughts by laughing. I glared at her for a moment before sighing. "Seriously?" she nodded and I sighed not sure what to believe. "Go on then." She giggled again before continuing. "You would have realized it in the locker rooms. You'd start noticing the girls were more attractive to you than the guys. While you were trying to figure it out you would talk it over with Renee."

I nodded. I could easily see that. Renee had often told stories of her experimentation with the fairer sex when she was younger before she got with Charlie. "You eventually get tired of Charlie asking if there were any boys you were interested in and finally tell him you are a lesbian. He's embarrassed and surprised but he supports you. You're first kiss with a girl would have been with Angela. You realize she's more like a sister and she realizes she's not really interested in girls." I smile softly. I could see myself crushing on Angela. She has that simple beauty. Wait…what? I sigh. 'Maybe I really am gay.'

Fate began speaking again before I could analyze it anymore. "During the summer after Junior year you would have spent a lot of time at the reservation. Going to the beach with your friends and visiting Billy and Jacob with Charlie. Eventually you make good friends with Jacob after he finally gives up when he realizes you're gay. You would eventually learn about the wolves and start spending time with the pack. Shortly after Leah phases she imprints on you." I nearly choked at that. Leah…Leah Clearwater is my soulmate. I hadn't ever met her but I'd heard all about her from the boys of the pack.

The more I think about it the more right it sounds. I shake the thoughts from my head. "So why are you telling me all this? I mean I'm dead right?" Fate smiles widely. "That's the best part! Due to things being screwed up so much because of what the Cullens did I get to send you back!" I stared at her blankly. "What do you mean send me back?" she chuckled. "I'm going to send you back to your first day at school in Forks. This time you will be able to stay away from the Cullens." Fate leaned over and touched my forehead. I felt a warm feeling throughout my body.

"What was that?" I asked. "I extended your ability to block them to include your emotions. Jasper can no longer sense or influence your emotions." I smirk slightly because I knew that would make things easier. "Well Bella, it's time to go back. I have a feeling you are going to make things very interesting." I nodded slowly and look around as things start to go black. I blink a few times and when I open my eyes I'm back in my room laying on my bed.

I quickly hop out of bed pulling on my tightest pair of jeans and almost too small t-shirt. I mess with my hair a bit and look into the mirror. I smirk at my reflection, my anger giving me confidence I'd never had before.


	2. Chapter 2 - Challenge

_**Hello everyone! I had a lot of interest in this story but I don't know if/when I will write it so instead I am making this into a challenge much like the Harry Potter version. Rules will be placed below. I ask that you add a review or send me a PM with the name and/or link to your story so that I can read them!**_

**Rules:**

Bella must die, could be at any point after Edward leaves in New Moon...so she cannot die before that.

When Bella dies she meets Fate, who explains that Edward had been playing with her and never truly cared. Other Cullens can be in on it but that is up to you which if any were in on it.

Bella is sent back to some point prior to her death.

Leah must imprint on Bella at some point in the story. (Preferably early on)


End file.
